1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a circuit board and in particular to a reinforcement structure of a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an electronic machine of a portable computer includes a circuit board in a cabinet. In recent years, the electronic machine has been furthermore miniaturized and slimmed down. Thus, often the circuit board has a complicatedly cut out shape from the limitations on the unit layout in the cabinet and the appearance of the machine.
Such a circuit board cut out to a complicated shape may have a portion where the width narrows and the mechanical strength weakens in a part of the circuit board, for example. If the circuit board contains a weak portion in strength, when a physical stress is applied to the circuit board, it is feared that a break may occur in the wiring pattern of the portion or that a connection failure of the mounted circuit parts may be caused to occur.
For example, a reinforcement structure for reinforcing a circuit board with a heat pipe is disclosed in JP-UM-A-3-3794. The reinforcement structure described in JP-UM-A-3-3794 has a circuit board, a heat transfer block, a heat sink, and a heat pipe. The heat transfer block has heating parts mounted thereon in an intimate contact manner and is fixed to one end of the circuit board. The heat sink is fixed to an opposite end of the circuit board. The heat pipe is attached to the heat transfer block and the heat sink. The circuit board is reinforced by the rigidity of the heat pipe. Further, a support for supporting the heat pipe is attached to the circuit board.
For example, heating parts such as a CPU have generated higher heat in recent years. For example, the heat of the heating parts described in patent document 1 is dissipated by the heat sink. However, a reinforcement structure of a circuit board intended not only for reinforcing the circuit board, but also improving the cooling efficiency of the heating parts is desired with higher heat generation of the heating parts.